Death
|conflict =Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Naruki City, Human World |result =*Ichigo Kurosaki regains his Shinigami powers. *The Gotei 13 arrive to aid Ichigo. *Kūgo Ginjō is revealed to be the first Substitute Shinigami. *Kūgo shares Ichigo's stolen Fullbring with the rest of Xcution. *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna splits everybody into separate chat rooms. |participants =*Kūgo Ginjō *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki *Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Kisuke Urahara *Isshin Kurosaki *Xcution }} is the point where Ichigo Kurosaki regains his Shinigami powers. Prelude A stunned Ichigo kneels on the ground in front of Kūgo Ginjō, where he is currently impaled by Kūgo's sword. An injured Uryū Ishida stares at Ichigo and thinks back to the night he was attacked and how Shūkurō Tsukishima merely kept Uryū distracted long enough to give Kūgo the chance to attack him. He recalls chasing after Tsukishima and is surprised to see him use Bringer Light. Tsukishima turns around quickly, making it appear as though he is about to cut Uryū, but suddenly Kūgo appears and cuts him instead. As Uryū lies on the ground, Tsukishima and Kūgo stand over him with Tsukishima insisting that it would have been better to cut him with his [[Shūkurō Tsukishima#Fullbring|'Book of the End']] since he is one of Ichigo's friends. Kūgo disagrees with this assessment and maintains that Uryū is the 'key', stating that Ichigo's fate depends on whether or not he can notice the difference between the attack on Uryū and their other intended victims. He comments that a battle they can't possibly lose is boring. He then tells Tsukishima to cut him, making them enemies betrayed by each other. Reluctant at first, Tsukishima asks Kūgo if he is sure if he wants to go through with the plan before he eventually agrees.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 1-4 Back on the battlefield, Tsukishima explains that one strike of his Fullbring, Book of the End allows him to slip his existence into a target's past however he chooses to. A second strike removes that existence. Kūgo states that since he would be working closely with Ichigo, they would use Tsukishima's Fullbring to make him appear as an enemy from Kūgo's past. Tsukishima comments that they had to do it because Kūgo is a terrible actor. Ichigo's Fullbring liquifies and climbs up Kūgo's sword from Ichigo's body. Ichigo drops his Substitute Shinigami Badge and thinks of how he wanted to regain his strength, but couldn't find a way to do it, he had to be weak for 17 months until he finally found a way to protect the people he cared about with his own strength. He falls to the ground crying out in despair. Tsukishima looks at him and says that he feels horrible for making him cry. Kūgo says to leave him there and that they have no use for him and are unlikely to ever meet him again. Ichigo yells at Kūgo to give him his power back. Kūgo replies that he is the one who gave it to him in the first place. He says that the power is his and to thank him for letting him live. Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 5-11 Deathberry Returns He calls out to Kūgo and is then stabbed in the back through his chest. He turns around to see Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki. He is noticeably shocked, assuming that his dad has been affected by Tsukishima's ability as well. Isshin calls him an idiot and states that he didn't stab him, and that he needs to look closer as he should be able to see 'her' form by now. He looks back to see that Rukia Kuchiki is the one holding the sword. The sword shines with light and a huge explosion of Reiatsu occurs. Kūgo and Tsukishima look back shocked by the explosion. Ichigo emerges from the smoke in a shihakushō, holding an altered form of Zangetsu. Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 11-18 Ichigo greets Rukia and tries to compliment her, but she kicks him in the face before he can finish, calling him a fool. She states that Ichigo was weeping like a weakling and that it's shameful that the second she's not watching over him he turns into a coward. After she calms down, she says that Urahara told her about Tsukishima's dreadful ability. She reminds him that he might not be able to change his past, but he can change his future and that he can just recreate the bonds he has lost. He interrupts her to say that Tsukishima didn't change his past. Rukia, upset that he interrupted her slashes at him with the sword. Ichigo comments that it's dangerous and not to be so harsh on him. Rukia informs him that the sword has no edge. Ichigo inquires about the strange sword and she explains that Urahara made it for him and that it allowed her to transfer Shinigami powers to him once again. Kūgo says to cut the nonsense, and that just because he looks like a Shinigami doesn't mean that his powers are back. He says that she was able to do it the first time because Ichigo already had Shinigami powers inside him, but now he has none. He tells them that he took them all and asks how one person's Reiatsu can bring back his powers when he has nothing. Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 1-10 The Gotei 13 Arrive A voice from the distance calls Kūgo an idiot and tells him that Rukia isn't alone. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai appear. Renji informs him that they all put their Reiatsu into the sword. Ichigo is surprised to see them all there. Rukia explains to Kūgo that he only took the top layer of Ichigo's power, the part that was merged with his Fullbring. She goes on to say that his Shinigami powers surge up from within him and that it would be impossible for Kūgo to steal all of it. Rukia tells Ichigo to show them that he has been through much worse despair than he is now and that despair can't stop him. Ichigo swings his sword and a blast strikes Kūgo. Kūgo comments that his Getsuga Tenshō is stronger now, but not enough to stop him. Ichigo explains that it wasn't Getsuga Tenshō, he simply swung his sword. Reiatsu enshrouds Ichigo and he releases a Getsuga Tenshō at Kūgo.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 10-18 The attack misses and Ichigo apologizes for missing, saying that next time he won't. Kūgo takes to the air using Fullbring-induced high speed movement, thinking that he'll retreat for now and come back later, revamped. Ichigo grabs him by his jacket, tells him he won't get away, and throws him. Kūgo is astonished that even Ichigo's physical skills improved. He wonders if the Fullbring he gave him strengthened his basic skills as well. He stops himself and looks up to see Ichigo charging a Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo releases the massive attack, which hits Kūgo this time. Back on the ground Ichigo asks Renji, "Wasn't transferring your Shinigami powers to a Human a grave crime?" He responds that it was the Captain-Commander's orders. Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 1-12 A flashback reveals Urahara with Yamamoto. Yamamoto states that he understands the situation and tells Urahara to come forwards with the sword. Captain Retsu Unohana is surprised that Yamamoto has agreed. He explains that they have been saved by Ichigo and that it's their turn to save him. He continues, saying that even if it goes against their customs, it would be eternally shameful for the Gotei 13 to trample on someone they are indebted to. He then orders all of the Captains and Lieutenants to put their Reiatsu into the sword. He states that they will bring back Ichigo Kurosaki's Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 13-15 Truth Revealed Renji comments that the Captain-Commander has a nice side too. Hitsugaya adds that he never would have done it in the past, but Ichigo has changed that and he should accept the power proudly. A large blast occurs behind Ichigo and Hitsugaya tells Ichigo that there are two reasons the Captain-Commander brought back his Reiatsu, the first being what he just told him. The second is that a very long time before Ichigo, a man was given the license of a Substitute Shinigami, but he gave up his position and disappeared. Hitsugaya reveals that the first Substitute Shinigami was Kūgo. The smoke dissipates and Kūgo is revealed, wearing structures on his body that resemble Ichigo's Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 15-18 Ichigo is surprised to find out that he was the first substitute Shinigami and questions Hitsugaya about it. Hitsugaya has him think back to when Captain Jūshirō Ukitake gave him his badge. He remembers Ukitake saying that Soul Society has laws about Substitute Shinigami. He goes on to say that whenever they are judged useful they are given the license. Hitsugaya explains that those laws were created for Kūgo. Byakuya calls Hitsugaya's name and Hitsugaya says that he will explain it in further detail later and to focus on Kūgo for now. Kūgo comments that it's well said and that they'd be in trouble if they didn't focus on him. He then thanks Ichigo, stating that if he didn't get his power then he would probably be dead already.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 1-4 Orihime Inoue runs, confused as to why Ichigo was crying. She thinks that Tsukishima and Ichigo are supposed to be friends. She thinks that she liked Tsukishima even before she met Ichigo, remembering that he always protected her and was kind to her. She states that she would have done and sacrificed anything for him. She is shown crying and wonders why it hurts her when Ichigo cries. She calls out for him not to cry. She then looks up at the sky to see Ichigo and is happy that he isn't crying. She sees the other Shinigami and thinks that they are there to stop Ichigo. Yasutora Sado wonders why they are on Ichigo's side and that it appears they are there to defeat Kūgo. Tsukishima appears behind them and asks what's wrong and if they are doubting their pasts. He asks if they trust their memories of him. He asks Orihime who protected her from her parents and raised her. He asks Chad who gave him his pendant. He answers that in both cases it was himself. Kūgo calls to him and tells him not to screw with their pasts or they won't be of any help and that he's already destroyed too many people so far. Orihime and Sado break into sweats due to confusion. They both pass out and begin to fall, but are caught by Isshin and Urahara. Isshin complains that it's not fair since he is the one carrying Sado. Urahara thanks Tsukishima for what he just did since it made it easy for them to make them unconscious. He states that now Orihime and Sado can leave the battlefield and won't have to suffer anymore.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 5-14 Xcution's True Colors A voice calls Kūgo's name and the other members of Xcution are shown running towards him. Giriko Kutsuzawa states that he knew it and that it's mean of Kūgo to take all of Ichigo's powers for himself. Riruka Dokugamine tells Giriko to wait and Yukio agrees with Giriko and reminds Kūgo that he said he would share with them. Riruka tells them both to wait stating that she couldn't care less about Ichigo's powers. Kūgo tells them to shut up and gives them all some of Ichigo's powers. They are all grateful, except for Riruka who seems confused. All of the Fullbringers acquire structures on their bodies, similar to those of Ichigo's Fullbring. Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 14-18 The Fullbringers comment on the brilliance of the power except for Riruka, who remains silent. Tsukishima reminds Kūgo that he should share some of the power with Moe Shishigawara and that they shouldn't exclude him. Kūgo states that they'll be in trouble if Shishigawara's power keeps growing and to kill him once the battle ends. Tsukishima states that he thought he had an interesting power. Giriko tries to provoke Ichigo into battle. Ikkaku replies not to boast himself, and begins to insist that there is only one reason they have gotten so strong. Ichigo interrupts Ikkaku and says that they are stronger because of his powers and to leave it to him. Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 1-6 Ichigo proceeds to the ground and Giriko questions if he wants to fight them all alone. Ichigo cuts each of them, sending them falling to the ground, shocking Giriko. Ichigo says that he hasn't used his full power and that they weren't supposed to die. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna activates his Fullbring and informs Ichigo that he didn't hit them, but that they dodged. Yukio uses Digital Radial Invaders, a small radar emerges from his arm armor, allowing him to create clones of whomever he desires in the real world. Yukio states that having Ichigo's Fullbring allows him to use his Invaders Must Die on a larger scale. He is then stabbed through the back by Ikkaku. Ikkaku calls Ichigo naive, telling him that things won't be so easy and to kill Yukio completely, otherwise the battle would be meaningless. It turned out to be a clone and the real Yukio moves the black, pixelated material towards Ikkaku's head, but Tōshirō stops it before it reaches its target, telling Ikkaku to stay focused. Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 6-12 Aftermath Shishigawara attacks Ikkaku from behind, but he dodges. Yukio decides that they should start picking their opponents. He presses a button, stating that he is choosing a game room. Yukio creates several Chatrooms that begin to encase one Fullbringer and one Shinigami each. Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 7-14 References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help